


you know how i feel

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jamming Out to Some Bops, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Hey, so, why are we doing this again?” She asked around her lollipop, her eyes on Cass, who was still at the playground, signing excitedly with a little girl wearing a purple and black Batgirl costume. Steph smiled up at Jason- her smile was nice, wide and warm. “Like, I’m always down to chill, but leaving Gotham with the whole squad and just driving around the east coast is totally weird, ya know?”“I asked Alfred, he said that the JL decided to have mandatory vacations if they do not cut themselves slack, once a year. Bruce’s year was up soooo, this is happening.” Duke shrugged. “I’m cool with it. I’ve never really been out of Gotham.”Jason frowned. “Wait this is vacation? Bruce told me this was a case.” God he was going to kill Bruce once and for all if the asshole actually roped him into coming on some kind of family vacation by claiming it was a case. What kind of dumbass was he for even believing that dumbass shit lie in the first place?





	you know how i feel

**Author's Note:**

> well I wrote this for batfam week and forgot but uhh here this is! enjoy!

“I swear to God above, if you play your bitchass pop music I will throw myself out this moving car.” Jason swore as Dick fiddled with his phone next to him in the passenger seat. The damn guy had the audacity to sit with his legs crossed, his bare feet touching the leather seats that Jason didn’t even let Roy touch with bare anything and Jason let him fuck him on the daily. And here Dick was, bare feet and sly smiles, enjoying his time in Jason’s good car. He shot Dick a look, who smiled innocently before looking back down at his phone. His right eye twitched.

A sudden kick at the back of Jason’s seat made him tense up, tempted to turn back and yell at the little demon kid, car wreck and how much he loved this car all be damned. 

“Hey what the fuck! Huh? Not even Lian kicks at my seats fucking brat. I will literally leave you at the next pit stop you little asshole.” Jason yelled out as he stared straight ahead at the Maine license plate on the van in front of him. They had the whole family stickers on the window with names of the kids and their dog. Disgustingly domestically white people shit. And how kids get kidnapped. A dumb thought entered his head- if Superman was white he’d so have one of those. It almost made him laugh, but, well, he was dealing with a angry little ten year old sitting behind him.  

Damian huffed, the kid thumping his head hard against his head rest. The sound reverberated throughout the car. “I hate you. I wish I rode with Father.” 

“Well damn kid me too.” Jason answered as Dick said in that fake sweet voice of his, that only worked to rile both Jason and Damian most times, “Hey, c’mon Dami, get along. You’re the one who wanted to spend time in this car.” The kid only hummed before muttering to himself, too low and mumbled for Jason to hear properly.  

Thank God the other person in the car was Cassandra. If it was Steph there would be a whole other issue with Damian picking fights for the sake of whatever weird fun he was into, but the kid held actual respect for Cass unlike anyone else, not even Bruce was given the amount of respect Damian gave her. Which was understandable. Cass was a total badass. 

For a whole, blissful second, the only sound was Cass turning the pages of her book. Then, music began to play and Jason was about to lose his shit, turning his head a bit before blinking, turning back to the road as the music registered in his brain and he found himself mouthing along before going all out, much to Damian’s annoyance, who tried to yell about their shitty music taste, only to be drowned out as Jason highered the volume. 

“You’re lucky I fucking love Gwen Stefani you dickhead.” He found himself smiling at Dick as the song tampered off, replaced by another, equally sing worthy bop that had him grinning stupid. 

 

Jason was munching on a lollipop shaped like a cat, sitting with one leg knee up on his chair, another spread onto another chair, watching as Cassandra and Stephanie ran around the playground among children who were yelling and crying for whatever reason. 

“Hey, I think Damian is crying to Bruce right now.” Duke yawned as he spread himself out onto the chair across from Jason, licking at an ice cream. “I heard him say ‘they listened to My Humps ten times! They don’t even have humps!’ I had to leave I was laughing way to much and knowing Damian that kid is not afraid to start a scene.” He shrugged his shoulders and wiped a bit of ice cream off his nose, “Even more of a scene.”

That made Jason nearly choke on his spit as he laughed, Duke following along. God, was that kid something else. When he calmed down enough he asked through a small snort that made his cheeks feel a bit warm, “So how’s your car?” Self consciously, he rubbed at his own nose.

“Oh, it’s been chill. I am in the chillest, nicest, greatest combination of people possible. Alfred is a god, Barbara is heavenly as always, Harper and Cullen just chill and show memes around. Though, sadly, no Fergie is getting played. Though Alfred apparently loves Janelle Monae. I couldn’t get it out of him if he actually met her or not, but I think he might’ve, he’s honestly the coolest white man ever. Really, he had to have met her once.” Melted ice cream fell, dripping onto Duke’s fingers. He cursed, licking at his fingers and the cone.  

Jason handed him a napkin from his pocket. “God, I bet he met her. Alfred is the fucking shit.” 

They sat talking for a few more minutes before Stephanie rushed over to them, her blonde hair curling out of her  _ liga _ and sweat shining on her forehead. She crouched next to Jay, holding out a hand expectedly until he pressed a napkin and a lollipop to it, receiving a happy, wide grin from her. 

“Hey, so, why are we doing this again?” She asked around her lollipop, her eyes on Cass, who was still at the playground, signing excitedly with a little girl wearing a purple and black Batgirl costume. Steph smiled up at Jason- her smile was nice, wide and warm. “Like, I’m always down to chill, but leaving Gotham with the whole squad and just driving around the east coast is totally weird, ya know?” 

“I asked Alfred, he said that the JL decided to have mandatory vacations if they do not cut themselves slack, once a year. Bruce’s year was up soooo, this is happening.” Duke shrugged. “I’m cool with it. I’ve never really been out of Gotham.” 

Jason frowned. “Wait this is vacation? Bruce told me this was a case.” God he was going to kill Bruce once and for all if the asshole actually roped him into coming on some kind of family vacation by claiming it was a case. What kind of dumbass was he for even believing that dumbass shit lie in the first place?

 

The urge to kill Bruce, wrap his hands around the man's neck or stab him with the knife strapped to his ankle, was very much hard to push down. It was something that was buried inside him constantly, waiting for a reason to be let out. Jason groaned, rolling his eyes. “What the fuck Bruce? I had been looking out for some shady shit since we got on the road and now I’m just hearing this was some lame ass weird attempt at family time? Take your kid and the whiney little Replacement to Disneyland next time and leave me out of this shit.”

Fuck he felt so fucking stupid. A part if him knew this was for fun, but Bruce had came to him privately, showing him shit about someone who was messing with people around these parts, supposedly, and he figured ‘hey why the hell not?’ Cause, yeah, a vacation sounded nice, and beating the shit out of some random man would make it a great weekend. And that wasn’t even true? Bruce lied to him. He lied just to get him here and that was fucking irritating. 

He lied to bring him. Why did he have to lie?  

Bruce rubbed his glasses with the corner of his shirt then pat Titus’s head, the giant dog resting his head on the man's knee. “Thought you were having fun. Damian said you and Dick were singing along to Fergie the whole drive here.” 

“Early 2000s Fergie handed out bops like candy Bruce, you know that shit was fucking bopping. Also that kid needs to suck it up, like, who doesn’t love Gwen Stefani’s Hollaback Girl, that is the best bop of all time, I could not spell banana to this day without her and that's a fucking fact man. All that, though, does not mean I was having fun, does not excuse- Dick is fucking Dick, and do not open your mouth, you know exactly what I mean by that you know how he can be, and your son is the most annoying, stuck up brat I have ever met. I have no clue how someone can be both a spoiled brat and generally fucked the hell up, but well, those al Gul’s know how to do it, huh?” Jason blinked at himself, all these fucking up emotions he couldn’t name and didn’t want to acknowledge coursing through his stomach, up to his chest, threatening to move upwards and out. “Whoa, uh, sorry, I’m working on my filter. Just.” He breathed in, ignoring how his eyes pricked, closing his eyes to keep the aura of anger around, not letting on to Bruce. “Please stop trying.” 

The words sounded ridiculously wrecked. 

Wet. Full of everything he wanted to keep away.

Fuck. 

Before Bruce could say anything back, anything about what he said and what his voice said, Jason turned on his heel and walked out of Bruce’s motel room. 

 

They were staying at the motel at the small pit stop they had made earlier in the day. It was a tourist trap that sold candies and expensive food and had small train rides that made adults feel uncomfortable to sit in, the train riding around the whole property where you could see the whole beautiful land. Fat birds hobbled around waiting for scraps to drop and large peacocks wandered around the parking lot. It was nice, actually. The motels rooms were small, and relatively cheap, had wifi and good channels on the tv, and the bed spreads had little apple pies printed on it. It was fucking cute as hell. Jason kind of wanted to bring Roy and Lian here- Lian would have so much fun and Roy would love to make fun of all the cheesy shit like they weren’t there doing all that cheesy shit. 

Stephanie, Cassandra, Harper, and Barbara were sharing a room, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian in another (since the kid refused to be with anyone, he had looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, clutching Titus’s neck to make himself look smaller, honestly the kid was an evil manipulator through and through), leaving Jason to share with Cullen, Duke, and of course, horribly enough, Dick. 

Jason was trying to get Cullen to laugh, the kid practically impenetrable when he was closed off like this. He was a nice kid, but was stuck to his shell and Harper, which was why Bruce probably roped him into coming to this family road trip vacation crap- to help. He was in the middle of rehashing a ridiculous story that had happened with Roy and Kori, with even Dick interested in it despite the sour faces he made whenever his ex girlfriend was brought up, when his phone started to vibrate on top of his thigh. 

Glancing down, he smiled at his phone. “Hold up gotta take this,” he said as he stood up, popping his knuckles as he walked out the room. “Hey babe.” 

“Hey Jay. So, Dick told me you found out this wasn’t a case.” Roy said through a yawn. His voice was so warm and safe, it made Jason want to curl up and sleep around it. God, did his boyfriend make him feel like a cheesy romance novel, he wouldn’t trade this for the whole world. This, what he had with Roy, was the best thing to happen to him in so long. “You pissed off bro?”

Yeah, he was pissed. But…

“To be honest? I’m more fuckung hurt than anything. That he had to lie to get me to come. Cause, I know I complain a lot and- and say messed up shit, but to get me here he had to lie? I don’t know, but it, fuck I’m fucking tearing up again I’m- fuck, babe, I wish you were here.” Jason wiped at his eyes with shaking fingers, covering his face for a few seconds as he breathed, listening to Roy’s voice in his ear, telling him it was okay and he would be down as soon as he can if Jason said the word, who cares if he didn’t sleep. “Babe, Roy, c’mon, it’s okay, It’s fine. I’ll talk to like Cassie or Alfie or someone, don’t worry. Just, uh, tell me about your day? The baby was with you today, that must have been nice.”

Roy hummed, his voice low and pleasing. “Yeah, Lian’s here. She’s asleep though, so sorry you can’t talk to her. We had a fun day. We made you some  _ stuff  _ for when you come back home.” 

“Oh?” Jason felt himself grin. His feet were walking, taking him towards a picnic table. It was painted green, the wood chipped from time and grubby little hands, like Tim, who had been sitting there earlier in the day, hands hacking away at the wood. Like the little vandalizing gremlin he was. 

“Yeah, bro, but I cannot tell you what it is or Lian will kill me, so sleep on knowing that you will have some surprises at home.” Roy sounded like he was stretching. 

Jason smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the table, not minding the stab of the jagged end, trying to picture that they were right next to each other. “Well, then, I will be tossing and turning until I get home.” 

That was a given. He had insomnia even on his best days, and it helped holding his boyfriend close. On the nights Lian stayed over, she would always wriggle her way into there room, insisting that sleeping with them was best for her and them. It was, actually. It helped settle his mind knowing that two of the people he loved the most were in the same room, the same bed, as him. 

“Wish you were here so I can give you a fucking hug. God I hate when you’re gone.” Roy mumbled. “Hey, Jay?” 

“Hmm?”

“I fucking love you so fucking much.” 

Jason chuckled, cocking his head to the side and smiling cheekily despite knowing Roy couldn’t see him. “Wow that’s so fucking gay.”

 

When he hung up, Jason noticed how cold it was. A slight wind blew at him, his hair raising with it in a wave, goosebumps raising the dark hair on his arms. He had neglected putting on a jacket when he stepped out, too eager to answer the phone. 

“Hey you cold?” Dick’s voice came from behind him. Jason turned, half ready to say that he would straight up kill him if he tried to hug him, seeing his jacket clutched in Dick’s hand, held out for Jason to grab. Jason murmured his thanks as he shrugged it on. “I want to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Jason raised his eyebrow. His fingers played with a hole in his jacket’s pocket. If he wasn’t careful it would get worse and he might be forced to throw the thing out. Which, really, he did not want. He was attached. 

Dick licked his lips. “Yeah, um. I thought it’d be a good idea to tell you this was a case. Which I shouldn't have done. It upset you and Bruce. I feel horrible that it did.”

That sounds about right. Jason sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, glancing at Dick. His face was mostly shadowed. “Dick, what the fuck? Why? You know I’m- I- why?” Fuck he hated how ruined his voice was, how close to tears he was again. He hated how easy it was to make him cry, he had been broken and stripped down and yet his body still felt the need to shed tears. He hated it. It made him feel too exposed. 

“Because you wouldn’t have come and I wanted you to and you’re my fucking brother Jay, and I know this is hard for you and you’re still warming up to being part of the family and I know you hate Bruce and me and this whole dynamic we all have and we are fucking shit, but you are my brother and I- I fucking want you around when we do fun like this. When we annoy the hell out of Damian and have fun at some random tourist place and just live and not have a pile of shit and responsibility and- I. I know you’re happy with Roy and his daughter and you guys are a family, but damn Jay, I want to be your family too. Duke and Cass and Harper and Stephie and everyone, even Dami, wants you to be family and for you to smile and be you around us. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I got Bruce to lie to you that was fucked up when maybe we should have talked but I think it’s kind of established that that is not our strong suit and I will stop talking, sorry, sorry.” 

“Damn did you even breathe Dick?” Jason joked, because yeah, emotions (that wasn’t anger) and talking about those emotions was not one of his strong suits, unless he had Roy who could pry it out of him. Being with Roy was easy, he had been through shit as well, had lost his good status with the people he considered friends and family, had hit rock bottom, he would never judge Jason. It was easy when he knew he would meet understanding. With Dick, with Bruce, it was so fucking hard. He swallowed. “Look, dude, I. I know you guys want to be family and- and I love those kids! But you and Bruce? I just don’t think we can mend anything, not right now, and lying to me? Fuck you for that.” He pointed at Dick, finger trembling, tripping a little over his own damn two feet. “That is not going to get you anywhere, got it? Now, imma go walk around please don’t bother me I’ll come back as soon as I feel fucking sane again.” 

 

Cassandra was crouched on top of one of the buildings, lit up by the full moon behind her like some sort of werewolf girl. Jason looked up at her, blinking, convinced for half a second that she was a moon goddess, Artemis ready to sprint across the sky with her fair maidens behind her, leaving him awestruck in their wake. Then she glanced down at him and blinked owlishly, breaking the illusion. 

“Hey, Cassie, what you doing up there?” He asked, spreading out his arms in question. Sure, on the streets of Gotham this was nothing, but in some random tourist stop? 

She smiled at him, waving him to come up. ‘Peaceful,’ she signed, her gaze already past him, back to the sky. 

Jason gave a shrug, climbing up to join her. The extensive property, the several shop buildings and cars and rvs and trees all around them could be seen. The stars, much more than could ever be seen in the city, especially one like Gotham, which was smog ridden and full of lights and grime. 

Cass pulled at his sleeve, grabbing his attention. ‘Please don’t be mad at Dick and Bruce.’ It had taken Jason a few seconds to remember their name signs- Dick’s was happy and Bruce’s was, for some reason, silly. It was probably a joke. 

And, great, he was going to get lectured by her too. Jason gave her a tired look. “C’mon Cass. Can we not?” He just wanted to lie there and stare up at the stars he wouldn’t see otherwise, maybe find the Big Dipper or something. 

‘No!’ Cass shook her head hard and fast, signing the word several times. ‘Please, J, please. Do not be pissed off! I understand why, I understand. Please give them a chance.’

“Girl, do you know how many chances they have been given? When Bruce first took me in, when Dick hated me because he hated Bruce, when he moved past that bullshit, he asked for a chance. I gave it to him. I gave Bruce a chance by asking him to kill fucking Joker. I- I gave a chance when I was feeling like shit and wanted help and not to argue and fight, but that’s what happened anyways, Dick called me psychotic and made me feel even more like shit and scum and I was done! I gave Dick a chance when I was with the Outlaws! I gave plenty of chances!” He whisper yelled, not wanting his voice to echo in the silence around them, for others to hear him.

‘You are pissed at Dick, not Bruce then.’ Cass gave him a pointed look. ‘Be angry at Dick. I do not really care there, but you are hurting my father every time you yell and make a big deal.’ 

Jason shook his head. “I- I’m… I want Bruce to say something!” He hit at his knee, the sound loud, his hand throbbing. “I’m tired of having to go through middle man jackass dickhead. I want to talk to Bruce. I want my fucking dad to act like my dad for once.” Cassandra’s small hand pressed on his cheek. She gave him a smile and a shrug because despite her calm attitude and her demeanor, she had the answers to jackshit just like him. 

 

“Yo, Steph.” Jason kicked at her bare shin. She scowled before Cass gave her a look, makeup brush pressed against the former’s face. “Okay, I’m just going to talk then. I’m riding in the car with Bruce to the beach. So you’re gonna be in my car, got it?”

“Wait!” Stephanie pulled Cassandra’s hand away from her face. “Who’s driving cause I am shit at it and Cass is decent if you are only trying to catch a getaway car and Damian is only, like, five, and I know- holy shit is Dick gonna drive your car?  _ Biiiitch _ you’re gonna let him? You love that car. I once heard from Koriand’r that you made Roy walk home once cause he was bleeding too much and you’re gonna let bare feet mcgee drive it?”

“Yeah, which is why the dickhead is driving and not any of you reckless kids. Stop gaping. I’m still kinda pissed off. Hey, on a scale of bike incident of two thousand seventeen to hellfire of hades, how pissed will Damian be if I tell him his dog totally bonded with me on the ride?” Jason let Cass playfully swipe at his face with the makeup brush. 

“Boy, he will be near hellfire, honestly. Not as bad though. Or, wait he loves that dog. I once heard him call Titus his true brother. Oh my- you and Tim and Bruce in the same car. This is gonna be fun. Or, endlessly horrible and the whole family will be broken up, real Civil War style. I’m team Hood. Sorry Cass, but we are gonna have to Hawkeye, Black Widow this if this goes down badly.” Stephanie grinned at Cass, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

‘Why do you like those movies? We are heroes.’ Cass signed with another eye roll. 

“She’s gay Cassandra. She lives off of drama, real or not. Like Winter Soldier? Girl thrived off that shit and we all know it. Now, I am going to condemn myself in a car with a gremlin, a dog, and Bruce. Please make sure Dick does not crash my car Cassie, or I will sever his namesake from him.” Jason yawned out, tossing his keys onto Steph’s lap. 

Her fingers wrapped around the little keychain he had, examining it with a smirk on her face. She only shook her head. “He talks about me being dramatic, this fucking gay ass dramatic man.” 

Jason turned away before he could see Cass’s reply, though Stephanie’s loud laughter followed after him. 

 

Tim was live texting Stephanie, Jason just knew he was, with that stupid little smirk on his face and his knees up as he cupped his phone in his left hand. The car was quiet except for the deep sighs from Titus, who was clearly tired of being in the car and wanted to be back outside, and the jazz music flowing out from the speakers. Jason had listened to what was the top twenty songs on MTV or VH1 when he was a kid, watching the music videos early in the morning before his mother or Willis woke up. When he got a bit older, he would jack CDs from several different stores, mostly the bigass Walmart whose employees didn’t really give a shit about what was happening around them, save for that one man, oh God had he been a pain to Jason back in his day. All of the music he used to listen to was alright, good beats and well enough lyrics. But jazz?

Jazz was what he fell in love with while living in the manor. It was what flowed from the kitchen as Alfred cooked or baked. It was the music that brought memories of Alfred grabbing him from the counter, leading him in a dance around the room, Bruce grinning from the doorway as his deep, raspy voice sang along to Sinatra or Armstrong, the smell of cookies wafting around the room. 

It’s what he played when Lian was over and they had special, happy days. He hummed jazz songs under his breath when he was the first to wake up, warmth filling him from his toes to his mouth, the music flowing out of him, bubbling out because it meant something it was-

It was family. 

“Roy and I are talking about getting married.” Jason mumbled, leaning his head against the window. His eyes slipped to Tim, who was frowning, placing his phone down next to him, his hands reaching for Titus’s collar to bring him closer to pet. He rested his head on top of the dogs, closing his eyes. 

“Good. Roy makes you happy.” Bruce’s voice was soft, full of emotion that he wasn’t bothering to hide. His smile was small. “I just want you to be happy Jason.” 

Jason nodded his head, staring at Bruce’s hands on the steering wheel. Nina Simone’s voice played softly through the speakers, Jason mouthing along to her words for a minute before saying, “I have so much anger. Some of it I don’t even know what it’s towards. It’s all just been inside me, festering and hurting and threatening my being since I can remember and it finally wants fucking out. I’ve been better with my rage, but this anger is different. It’s. It’s hurt. I just feel hurt and I want someone else to feel it too. And you and Dick? You’re the perfect people to push all of these fucked off emotions on to. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t do that shit. I shouldn’t keep pushing away when you are trying your best. You shouldn’t have gone with Dick’s plan. Maybe I wouldn’t have gone along if I knew from the get go, but you wouldn’t have lied. I don’t like having you lie to me about this shit. I don’t know why, I don’t understand half the shit in my brain, but that’s how I feel, I guess.” 

His breath came out heavy and loud. Jason rubbed at his nose, wishing for a pack of cigarettes, wishing he hadn’t quit smoking cause fuck did he want to do something with his hands. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you. You have every right to be angry at me.” Bruce’s hands tightened on the wheel. “I just hope we can move on and be- be father and son again.” He swallowed audibly and coughed. 

“B, you’ve always been my dad even when I was pissed out of my mind and couldn’t see past all that red. I guess it scares me, having someone who cares. Or, you caring. I keep thinking something fucked up will happen again so I push away before it can. Honestly, I can’t believe Roy is still with me. But, Bruce, when I’m with him, everything feels so much better. He fucking saved my life. And I wanna fucking try again. I didn’t mean it when I told you to stop trying. I want to try I want this relationship, I want my fucking dad again.” His voice and hands trembled. Jason licked his lips. His throat felt dry. 

Bruce breathed in. “Good, because I will try my best to be that for you. No lying, no Bat business,” his lips twitched up and Jason huffed out a chuckle. “Let’s finish this vacation as a family and try.” 

Jason nodded. “I’d love that. Hey, Replacement!”

“Stop calling me that!” Tim groaned out. 

“Fine then little gremlin boy-” Surprisingly, Bruce’s lips twitched up and he was biting his lip. Jason grinned. Maybe silly fit him, just a little. 

“God that’s worse nevermind.” Tim responded, his hand reaching over to push at Jason. Jason grabbed his hand, crying out words like, “oh! The gremlin dares mess with me! Prepare to be defeated gremlin boy!” as they pushed at each other, the both of them half out of their seats, laughing. 

“Bruce! Jason’s hurting me tell him to stop!” Tim pouted at one point. 

“Tim, leave your brother alone.” Bruce said, completely straight faced. 

 

The last time Jason was at the beach it had been with Koriand’r, Roy, and Lian. It had been nice, running around with Lian, eating cold ice cream that melted on to their fingers, sticky kisses between him and Roy that made Lian giggle and cover her eyes with her hands or Kory’s hair. He had gone once with Bruce and Alfred, all of them lying on towels opting to read whatever book they had as they laid in the sun. They had brought along a large ice chest full of glass bottled sodas and colorful popsicles. 

The whole lot of them gathered around in a corner furthest from people, close to the waves rolling in. Dick and Jason set up some folding chairs that Alfred had brought, Dick automatically collapsing on the towel next to Stephanie, who got him to spray sunscreen on her. Jason watched as he moved around, spraying all the kids, Duke and Tim holding down Damian as Dick sprayed his bare chest and face. 

“I was raised in a sunny place unlike you mongrels!” Damian had hissed out after they successfully got him. The kid was pouting, his whole face scrunched up, smelling at his hand and scowling even further.

“Dude, doesn’t matter. You don’t want skin cancer do you?” Jason raised his eyebrow at the kid, earning himself a huff as Damian crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, Cassie’s gonna get into the water why don’t you go with her?” 

Damian scrunched his nose for a few seconds, glancing at Cassandra, in her one piece swimsuit with red roses printed on them and short hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head, who was examining the sand in front of her. “Okay. I’ll keep her company.” He said before rushing off, throwing himself at Cass, who fell over, the two of them tumbling over near the water. 

Jason rolled his eyes, looking up at Alfred, who sat in a chair with a large sun hat on his head, a camera in his lap along with a book and another bottle of sunscreen. Jason set his forehead against his knee, Alfred’s hand setting in his hair, petting him. “I love you Alfred.” 

“I love you too Jason. Now, how are you? I know this weekend has been difficult for you and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, no matter the circumstance.” Jason looked up, locking eyes with Alfred’s, taking in his smile and kind eyes. 

Jason smiled back and opened his mouth, ready to talk, so he did, quietly to Alfred, stopping once in a while to watch as Bruce carried both Cass and Damian on his shoulders and walked around the water before breaking out in a run as Harper and Stephanie moved in to chase them, as Duke and Cullen tried their best to build a sandcastle, crying out when a structure fell, as Tim was tackled down by Titus, Damian laughing so hard he nearly fell off Bruce, as Dick waved at Jason and Alfred, seaweed collected by Stephanie around his neck, as Alfred took a picture of him. 

“God, what a crazy family we have, huh?” Jason mumbled at some point, a smile on his lips. 

“Yes, I know. I feel fortunate for it everyday.” Alfred breathed in. His grandfather grabbed his hand, smiling wide at Jason. “The day Mister Harper and Miss Lian join our family, officially, will be wonderful.”

“Oh fuck, imagine that vacation?” Jason laughed, letting Alfred push at his shoulder and scold him for his foul mouth . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing isn't very strong on this fic, but I think the emotion comes through??? hope ya'll enjoyed though! thanks for reading!! leave a comment, kudos, all that nice stuff if you did enjoy <3


End file.
